FF: YunJae: There Were Lies
by chickenbear
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, pria cantik berumur dua puluh lima tahun, adalah istri seorang direktur muda nan tampan bernama Jung Yunho. Selama bertahun-tahun membangun rumah tangga yang harmonis, pada akhirnya Yunho mencapakkan Jaejoong. Bagaimana perjuangan Jaejoong untuk mempertahankan rumah tangganya, dan bagaimana cara Yunho meresponnya? Saya kebanyakan bikin ff ginian- - jangan timpuk/.\


YunJae fanfiction.

By: Chickencat

Title : There were lies?

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Length : Chapter 1 of?

Disclaimer : They all belong to their selves.

Genre : Yaoi, shounen-ai, romance, angst, hurt/comfort.

Summary : Kim Jaejoong, pria cantik berumur dua puluh lima tahun, adalah istri seorang direktur muda nan tampan bernama Jung Yunho. Selama bertahun-tahun membangun rumah tangga yang harmonis, pada akhirnya Yunho mencapakkan Jaejoong. Bagaimana perjuangan Jaejoong untuk mempertahankan rumah tangganya, dan bagaimana cara Yunho meresponnya?

_Jika kau mengatakan tidak akan menyakiti mantan kekasihmu untuk yang kedua kalinya, maka saat itulah kau akan menyakiti istrimu untuk pertama kalinya._

A YunJae fanfiction.

.

"Selamat pagi Yun,"

Suara lembut milik Jaejoong sukses membuyarkan lamunan Yunho yang pagi-pagi sudah duduk manis sambil memangku laptopnya. Dengan spontan manik musang yang dimiliki Yunho langsung menatap ke arah sang istri, Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya lalu Yunho memberikan senyum manis. Jaejoong menyukai senyuman itu. Senyuman yang menebarkan pesona dan karisma seorang Jung Yunho.

"Apakah hari ini kau akan kerja, chagi?"

Lagi. suara lembut milik Jaejoong membuat Yunho tidak bisa kembali fokus ke laptop di depannya. Terkadang Yunho heran, dan bertanya-tanya pada Tuhan, kenapa seorang Jaejoong yang adalah laki-laki, mempunyai suara yang begitu lembut dan wajah yang cantik?

"Hmm, sebentar siang ada meeting dengan direktur perusahaan sebelah, Choi seunghyun itu. Namja yang mengincarmu itu. Tch," suara decakan terdengar jelas, karena suasana kamar begitu hening. Well, ini masih jam enam pagi. Memangnya siapa yang akan membuat keributan di pagi-pagi buta?

Mendengar ucapan Yunho tadi, Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. Ia tahu persis nampyeon-nya memang sangat benci jika ada namja yang dekat-dekat dengan dirinya. Dan Choi Seunghyun, namja tampan bersuara bass berat itu juga seorang direktur di perusahaan yang sering bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik Yunho, adalah salah satu namja yang mengincar-incar Jaejoong, walaupun ia sendiri tahu bahwa Jaejoong sudah menikah.

"Ahh~ Seunghyun hyung, memangnya dia pernah bilang apa padamu eum?"

"Lelaki itu pernah meminta untuk tinggal denganmu. Dia mungkin sudah sinting! Meminta tinggal dengan istri orang,"

Kini Jaejoong benar-benar terkejut. Ternyata namja itu pernah meminta tinggal dengannya? Gila! Apalagi, ia meminta langsung pada suaminya sendiri. Ia sedang menggali kuburnya sendiri kalau seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, berikan aku morning kiss sekarang."

Yunho segera menutup matanya menunggu Jaejoong akan menciumnya. Dan benar saja, detik berikutnya bibir plum Jaejoong sudah bertemu dengan bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho.

.

Suasana kantor Jung Coorp kini mulai ramai saat para karyawan memenuhi gedung. Puluhan orang sibuk berkutat dengan computer, untuk mengecek dan mengolah data. Yang lainnya berkeliaran kesana-kemari sambil membawa map-map warna warni yang diperkirakan isinya adalah berkas-berkas penting.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang namja berbadan tegap memasuki gedung dengan beberapa orang -yang mungkin adalah asisten, atau mungkin saja security- dibelakangnya. Saat namja itu melangkah masuk, orang-orang secara instan membungkuk hormat, dan mengucapkan salam.

"Selamat pagi direktur Jung,"

Yang diberikan salam, hanya tersenyum maut pada karyawan-karyawannya. Terlebih para wanita mulai terlihat menahan nafas saat sang direktur Jung tersenyum pada mereka. Hanya tersenyum. Tidak lebih. Tapi, oh ayolah, kalian tahu bukan bahwa direktur kalian ini sudah menikah?

"Jadwalku hari ini apa, Junsu?" tanya Yunho pada Junsu sang sekretaris yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Tidak banyak. Jam sebelas meeting bersama Direktur Choi, lalu jam dua dengan investor dari Jepang."

"Meeting semuanya?"

"Ne,"

Yunho mengangguk yang berarti, 'baiklah' lalu maju selangkah untuk masuk ke dalam lift dan menuju ruangan kerjanya yang berada dilantai tiga puluh di gedung ini.

_Ting!_

Suara dentingan yang dihasilkan oleh lift, membuat beberapa karyawan yang sedang menunggu antrian lift mendongak. Mereka kaget saat pintu lift terbuka, memunculkan seorang namja yang adalah atasan mereka. Buru-buru mereka bergeser untuk memberikan jalan.

"Se-selamat pagi Direktur Jung," ucap karyawan itu gugup lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Pagi," singkat. Lalu segera berjalan keluar dari lift, dengan langkah angkuh yang memang ciri khas seorang bos besar. Yunho berjalan santai lalu membuka ruangan kerjanya. Saat pintu terbuka, udara sejuk langsung menyambutnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum ringan, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Hah, sudah waktunya untuk bekerja. Segera ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi hitam yang beroda sebagai tempat duduknya untuk kerja. Sedangkan Junsu langsung sigap duduk di kursi dimana harusnya ia duduk, dan langsung sibuk dengan computer dan berkas-berkas.

_Drrt! Drrrt!_

"Tuan Jung, ponsel anda berbunyi." Kata Junsu memberitahu. Yunho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel yang berada di atas meja berwarna cokelat. Tertera hanya beberapa digit angka di screen ponselnya. Siapa eoh?

"Yeoboseyo," kata Yunho sesaat setelah mengusap layar ponselnya secara horizontal.

"Yunho oppa." jawab seorang diseberang yang diketahui melalui suaranya, adalah seorang yeoja.

"Eum, nuguseyo?"

"Ini aku…" lirih yeoja itu. "…Victoria," Mendengar nama tersebut, Yunho seketika membeku. Nafasnya tercekat, seakan yeoja itu menyedot semua oksigen disekitarnya.

Victoria. Adalah. Mantan. Kekasihnya. Dulu.

"N-ne? waegeurae?" ucap Yunho kini terdengar gugup. Junsu yang sedang mengetik data, samar-samar dapat mendengar percakapan Yunho, dan melihat raut wajahnya.

"Kau sekarang dimana oppa? Masih di korea, ania? Kalau iya, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa Vic. Aku banyak meeting hari ini,"

"Ow ow~ ternyata kini sudah menjadi orang sukses ne, meeting terus," suara Victoria meledek. Yunho sebenarnya tidak suka berlama-lama bicara dengan Victoria, selain Karena memang menganggu pekerjaannya, ia tidak mau mengingat yeoja Chinese yang satu itu.

"Ha..ha~" Yunho tertawa garing, "Baiklah, aku banyak pekerjaan ne. telepon saja nanti,"

"Ya! Ya! Chamkan, ya!"

_Pip._

"Victoria-ssi ne?"

Suara Junsu sontak membuat Yunho menoleh kearahnya yang sedang menatap dengan seringaian yang terhias di bibir plumnya. Tidak heran mengapa, Junsu adalah teman baik Yunho dari masa sekolah menegah, jadi ia tahu semua tentang Yunho. Termasuk mantan pacarnya, Victoria.

"Hmm," ucap Yunho hanya dengan bergumam.

"Haha! Hati Jung Yunho, tidak akan berpindah pada orang lain, kecuali… Victoria~" Kata Junsu dengan nada meledek. Itu adalah janji yang diucapkan Yunho saat dia dan Victoria masih berpacaran. Namun siapa sangka, Yunho malah kepincut dengan Jaejoong saat di universitas, dan memutuskan untuk menikah. Sayangnya pernikahan ini tidak banyak orang yang tahu. termasuk Victoria.

"Ya! Kim Junsu!"

Saat mendengar nama lengkapnya dipanggil, Junsu langsung berpura-pura bersiul dan terkekeh kecil kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Terlihat, wajah sang presdir mulai frustasi. Memikirkan yeoja itu huh?

"Bahaya, jika istrimu tahu sajangnim."

"ck," Yunho mendecak. Benar juga, bagaimana bisa yeoja Chinese itu berada di korea? Bukankah ia bekerja di Beijing? Lalu kenapa ia bisa disini? Arrggh! Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang merajai otak Jung Yunho.

"Junsu-ya, hubungi manager Kim sekarang,"

"Ne, arraseumnida."

.

"Neo, watta!" Jaejoong tersenyum riang saat suaminya baru saja pulang dari kerja. Segera ia mengambil tas kerja sang suami, membukakan sepatu dan dasi untuknya. Ck, istri yang baik.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas jika kau ingin mandi,"

Yunho hanya mengangguk. Ia kelihatan sangat lelah. Memang pekerjaan dikantornya akhir-akhir cukup membuat kepala serasa mau pecah. Pertemuan dengan rekan-rekan dari luar untuk memperluas usaha bisnis bukan hanya memerlukan waktu yang singkat.

"Wae eoh? Gwenchana? Kau terlihat lesu sekali. Ingin dipijat eum?"

Lagi-lagi Yunho mengangguk lemas. Jaejoong sekarang membopong tubuh kekar Yunho ke kamar mereka dan membaringkannya di kasur king size milik mereka. "Apa begitu melelahkan eoh? Kau akhir-akhir ini terlihat kecapekan. Aku takut kau sakit, chagi."

"Nan…gwenchana," suara Yunho terdengar begitu serak dan parau.

Jaejoong hanya memangguk saat Yunho menjawab. Ia mengelus kepala Yunho dengan lembut, lalu mengecup pelan dahi sang suami yang amat dicintainya itu.

"Mandilah. Lalu segera beristirahat," ucap Jaejoong lalu mengambilkan sebuah handuk untuk Yunho. Dan malam itu, Jung Yunho terlelap sambil memeluk istri cantiknya itu.

.

"Jung sajangnim. Direktur Choi ada di gedung ini. Beliau ingin bertemu dengan anda, sajangnim."

"Baiklah, suruh dia datang ke ruanganku sekarang."

"Algeseumnida sajangnim."

Kira-kira begitu percakapan Yunho di telepon bersama pegawai yang bertugas berjaga dilantai dasar. Aish! Ada apa lagi direktur Choi itu datang huh? Bukankah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas setelah meeting kemarin?

_Tok! Tok!_

Masih sementara bergelung dengan pemikirannya, ia tersadar ada suara ketukan pintu. "Masuk,"

_Cklek!_

"Annyeonghasimnika sajangnim, ini dia direktur Choi."

"Anjaseyo(silahkan duduk)"

Segera direktur Choi yang bernama lengkap, Choi seunghyun duduk di sofa putih yang berada diruangan Yunho. Sedangkan pegawai yang mengantar Seunghyun tadi membungkuk, dan pamit keluar.

Pintu tertutup.

"Katakan."

"Haha, dingin sekali direktur Jung. Bagaimana kalau kita bicara pelan-pelan saja, eoh?"

Ck. Yunho mendecak. Apa sebenarnya mau direktur yang berada di depannya ini?

"Bukankah lebih baik, jika kita berbicara to the point direktur Choi?"

"Mwo? Hahaha, sebenarnya aku kesini bukan urusan bisnis tepatnya. Kebetulan, tadi aku lewat kantor mu ini. Hingga aku teringat tentang seseorang. Dan aku ingin membahas tentang…" direktur Choi mengadahkan kepalanya sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan, "…Istrimu,"

"M-mwo? Sajangnim! Bisakah anda bicara yang lebih sopan?" nada bicara Yunho makin mendingin walaupun hatinya begitu panas. Satu kata untuk seunghyun, Gila!

"Wae eoh? Kau sangat mencintainya bukan? Kalau begitu kita sama. Aku juga mencintai istrimu, bahkan sebelum kau mengenalnya tuan Jung. Sekarang aku menyesal telah memperkenalkan Jaejoong padamu. Harusnya aku. Harusnya aku yang menikah dengan Jaejoong."

"Jeoseonghamnida direktur-nim! tapi saya tidak berminat berbicara untuk itu. Masalah pribadi tidak perlu dicampurkan dalam pekerjaan. Jika anda berkenan, silahkan keluar sekarang dari ruangan saya."

"Ahh~ arra, arra. Mungkin saat ini kau belum dapat menyerah. Tapi aku tidak berhenti untuk mengejar istrimu yang cantik itu. Karena memang harusnya aku yang menjadi suami Jaejoong."

Shit! Hati Yunho mulai terbakar karena kesal! Bisa-bisanya direktur gila itu meminta istrinya? manusia manapun tahu bahwa hal itu hanya dilakukan oleh orang sinting. Dan apa? Seorang direktur muda bernama Choi Seunghyun kini mengejar-ngejar Kim Jaejoong yang secara sah sudah menikah!

Bola mata Yunho mengikuti arah kemana direktur Choi itu berjalan, hingga pintu ruangannya bendar-benar tertutup. Argh! Seseorang tolong sadarkan bahwa kenyataan kalau istrinya sedang dikerjar-kejar orang itu adalah mimpi! Sadarkan bahwa perkataan direktur Choi tadi hanya gurauan semata! Bagaimana pun juga, Kim Jaejoong adalah istri Jung Yunho. Dan Jung Yunho mencintai Kim Jaejoong. Katakan bahwa dia gila kalau ia berani memberikan istrinya dengan Cuma-Cuma pada Tuan Choi tersebut.

Setelah matahari menyelesaikan tugasnya, kini siang berganti malam. Yunho menaiki mobil pribadinya yang berwarna hitam metalik, untuk pulang. Pekerjaan yang begitu banyak, membuat ia begitu rindu dengan istrinya. Yunho sempat singgah di toko bunga, untuk membelikan bunga Lili kesukaan Jaejoong.

Tapi sesampainya dirumah, ia bahkan tidak disambut.

"Jaejoongie.."

"Joongie-ah~"

"Boojae~"

Hening. Tidak ada suara. Hingga Yunho membuka pintu kamar, dan mendapati Kim Jaejoong dengan piyama keroro berwarna hijau muda. Jaejoong terlihat begitu manis dan cantik. Namja tampan itu segera berjalan mendekati istrinya, namun saat melangkah, kakinya terantuk sesuatu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yunho mengangkat sebuah kotak kecil.

"Gunakan itu."

Yunho memerhatikan dengan seksama melalui bungkusan kotak tersebut, "I..ini, kondom?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Aha! Yunho mengerti apa maksudnya ini. Segera ia memeluk Jaejoong dan memagut bibir cherry milik istrinya. "Mpph.." suara desahan ringan terdengar dalam keheningan suasana kamar tersebut.

"What did you prepare?"

"Many things, I'll make you satisfy."

Suara lirih yang dikeluarkan oleh Jaejoong, memberikan sinyal besar untuk Yunho untuk mengawali permainan. Jaejoong duduk di atas paha Yunho dan memagut kembali bibir sang nampyeon.

"Anhh..hh…hh.." Jaejoong mendesah. Jemari-jemari mungilnya bergerak seduktif membelai dada bidang Yunho. Mulut kecil itu tidak berhenti mengumandangkan desahan seksi.

"A..aku ah..sudah tidak tahan..ah.."

Yunho segera membuka kemeja yang dipakainya, dan melempar kearah sembarang. Lagi-lagi jemari Jaejoong bermain di dada Yunho dan menyubit nipplenya.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu, Jung Jaejoong. Bolehkan?" tanya Yunho lalu mengangkat kotak yang berisi 'sesuatu'

"I am…yours~"

Mendengar tuturan dari Jaejoong, Yunho segera menindih Jaejoong lalu malam itu hanya terdengar desahan panas dari Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong.

.

"Yun, teleponmu berbunyi."

Yunho segera melihat kearah teleponnya dan mengambilnya. Disana tertera hanya beberapa digit angka lagi. Sepertinya ia tahu ini nomernya siapa.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucap Yunho setelah menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Good morning oppa!"

"Victoria?"

Mendengar nama seorang yeoja disebut, Jaejoong menoleh dan memerhatikan Yunho dengan seksama. Hmm, siapa yeoja itu? Batin Jaejoong.

"Nde oppa, kau sedang free pagi ini?"

"M-mwo? A..aku harus bekerja pagi ini Vic,"

Yunho merasa semakin resah, saat ia melihat Jaejoong memberikan death glare padanya. Sial! Kenapa yeoja itu menelpon pada situasi yang salah?!

"Jinjja? Baiklah, kita bertemu saat kau istirahat makan siang saja ne! annyeong!"

"Ya! Ya! Aku bilang aku tidak—"

Pip.

"Nugu Yun?"

Eoh. Yunho menoleh saat namanya kecilnya disebut oleh Jaejoong. Ahh! Bagaimana ini? Apa dia harus mengatakan bahwa itu adalah mantan kekasihnya dulu, atau…

"Temanku. Teman lamaku."

Terlihat, Jaejoong hanya mengerutkan dahinya heran. Namun detik berikutnya, ia berlagak tidak peduli dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya di pagi hari.

'Fiuuh, untung saja tipuanku berhasil. Mian Jae~'

.

Siang hari yang panas oleh karena terik matahari, membuat Yunho merasa otaknya penat. Bukan karena panas; karena di dalam ruangan kerjanya ber-AC, namun karena yeoja Chinese itu yang memberikannya pesan bahwa ia sudah berada di parkiran kantor Jung Coorp, dan di waktu yang sama Jaejoong juga berada di parkiran Jung Coorp untuk mengantarkan makanan. Oh Tuhan, berikan keajaiban agar Jaejoong dan Victoria tidak akan bertemu satu sama lain. Walaupun, Victoria tak mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong adalah istri Yunho, dan Victoria adalah mantan kekasihnya.

Yunho segera mengangkat gagang telepon yang berada di atas meja kerjanya, dan menelpon Junsu yang berada di lobby.

"Kim Junsu, tolong jika istriku datang ke lobby, bawa dia ke taman belakang. Bilang saja, aku akan menemuinya disana."

"Ne, arraseo Yunho sajang!"

Jaejoong berjalan dengan anggun memasuki kantor Jung Coorp. Oh asal kalian tahu saja, yang akan masuk ini adalah istri dari pemilik perusahaan, Jung Yunho. Berani menahannya untuk tidak masuk? Ayolah! Siapa yang bisa melarangnya eoh?

Di tangan kanannya, ia membawa tas kain yang berisi makanan yang berada di tempat makan, beserta beberapa kue. Ia sangat senang hari ini, karena ia akan makan siang bersama suaminya. Saat ia masuk, ia berpapasan dengan seorang yeoja dan tak sengaja menyambar bahunya.

"Eoh! Jeosonghamnida!" kata yeoja itu sambil membungkuk.

"A-ah…, gwenchanayo."

"Jeongmal? Sungguh aku tak sengaja tuan-"

"Jung Jaejoong." Sambung Jaejoong cepat walaupun sedikit kesal. Bukankah semua orang di Jung Coorp sudah mengenalnya?

"Ah, tuan Jung Jaejoong. Aku, Victoria." Kata yeoja itu yang ternyata bernama Victoria sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Oh nee~ bangapseumnida Victoria-ssi."

Victoria hanya mengangguk. "Ah Jaejoong-ssi, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan menemui seseorang yang penting ne.."

"Jinjja? Waaah~ pasti pacarmu ne?"

Yeoja itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan terkekeh pelan. Setelah itu, Victoria berpamitan dan melambaikan tangannya untuk Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong langsung berjalan menuju ke lift.

Namun tiba-tiba, Jaejoong tercengang saat ia melihat Victoria dan samar-samar ia mendengar bahwa yeoja itu menanyakan dimana ruangan suaminya pada information center.

"Huh? Apa orang yang dimaksudnya adalah Yunho? Kenapa dia mau keruangannya?" tanya Jaejoong dalam hati. Belum sempat pertanyaannya akan dijawab, ada seseorang berkacamata bulat memanggilnya.

"Mrs. Jung!" jaejoong menoleh. Ternyata Kim Junsu, sekretaris Yunho.

"Ne?"

"Annyeonghaseyo Mrs. Jung, saya Kim Junsu diperintahkan oleh direktur-nim untuk membawa anda ke taman belakang. Beliau akan menemui anda disana."

"Oh ne.." jaejoong tertawa kecil menampakan giginya yang tersusun rapih, dan hatinya terus-terusan menguatkan:

'mungkin saja Victoria menanyakan ruangan Yunho karena ada lain hal.'

Dan sayangnya Jung Jaejoong, kau…

Salah.

TBC.


End file.
